


Going Solo

by LadyIce



Series: How to Train Your Supreme Leader [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Smut, cleaning droid, crack smut, star wars crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kylo Ren wanted to do was go home from work to take a little break. He didn't expect Rey to walk in on him. A little NSFW humor and smut. Fifth in the How to Train Your Supreme Leader Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little background on this piece. This is Episode Five of How to Train Your Supreme Leader. This is an AU of sorts that places Kylo Ren as the Supreme Leader of the First Order after the natural death of Snoke. Snoke has appointed Kylo as Supreme Leader on his deathbed. Rey has left the Resistance to follow her heart to Kylo and they live together in their quarters on the First Order base. You can find the first four episodes of How to Train Your Supreme Leader at:
> 
> Episode 1: That Damn Ashtray  
> http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6581023
> 
> Episode 2: Jabba's Pomegranate Breeze Wine Coolers  
> http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6580930
> 
> Episode 3: The Granddaddy of All Tattoos  
> http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6619450
> 
> Episode 4: Glory Be in the Bathroom! (NSFW)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6651112
> 
> Oh and this piece is NSFW. Or anywhere. But it’s not as NSFW as the last one. There’s no cleaning droids doing any….dirty work. Ahem. Enjoy!

Rey keyed in the code to enter their quarters and headed for the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter. She paused as she heard something from the bedroom. She didn’t think Kylo Ren was home, so she didn’t pay it any attention. She put two packs of Jabba’s Pomegranate Breeze Wine Coolers in the refrigerator. She had to buy two packs now that Kylo was openly drinking them. She smiled at the thought of the Supreme Leader of the First Order drinking wine coolers. She would have him drinking juna berry daiquiris with umbrellas next.

She heard another noise from the bedroom. She finished putting away the refrigerated and frozen things and decided to investigate. She walked into the bedroom but no one was in there. She noticed the light in the refresher was on and the door was slightly open so she pushed it all the way open to find Kylo out of his robes, pants around his ankles, masturbating to a holopad.

“ _Fuck Rey, can’t you knock?!_ ” he hurriedly tried to pull up his pants, not doing a very good job.

Rey covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, “So, uh, what are you doing?”

“This is not funny, Rey! _Not at all!_ ” He was turning redder than his lightsaber. Rey knew even his ears were red under all of that hair.

“So, what’s on the holopad?” She made a move to grab it from the sink and his much longer arms reached it before she did.

“Nothing!” He said.

“Come on, let me see! It can’t be that bad!” She giggled as she tried to get it from him, which was going to be all but impossible due to his height. She decided to catch him off guard and used the Force to take it out of his hands. “Got it!” She cried in delight.

“Aw hell, that wasn’t fair,” he lamented.

Rey was shocked as she looked at the first picture on the holopad. It was her. It was a picture from their vacation to Spira, where she wore a skimpy bikini and he wore that awful Speedo, mainly because no one knew who they were and they would never see any of them again. The next picture was another from that vacation, where she had flashed him a bit in the hotel room. The next a sexy pic from the bedroom. All of the pictures were of her. “Kylo, these are all of me?”

“Why would I look at pictures or movies of other women? You’re the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

She put the holopad on the sink again then pulled him down to give him a passionate kiss, “And you are the most amazing man in the galaxy.” She put her hands under his shirt, running them over his chest. “So, why don’t you finish what you were doing?”

“W-what?” Kylo stammered.

“Finish what you were doing. I want to watch,” Rey gave him a sly grin.

He smiled back at her, “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” she replied, as she leaned back against the door jamb. She was already feeling a tingle between her legs in anticipation of watching him.

Kylo balanced himself against the sink, his cock coming to life at his first touch. It was still slick from the lotion he had put on it before so his hand easily slid up and down the shaft. He pressed his thumb against the head, then rubbing it around the sensitive slit, groaning as he did so. His hand moved back down to the base where he tightened his grip before moving up again.

Rey slid her hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her leggings, knowing it wouldn’t be enough, but it would do for now. A moan escaped her lips as she watched Kylo, his eyes hooded as his stroked his cock. She squeezed her thighs together against her hand. No, this would not be enough for long.

He tried to keep a slow pace as he could see what Rey was up to, but in knowing that, it was difficult. He rubbed his thumb around the head again, pressing into the sensitive tip, then running the palm of his hand over it. He grabbed the shaft again and gave a few short, hard strokes as he watched Rey slip her hand down into her pants and his pace began to quicken.

Rey shuddered as her fingers found that sensitive bundle of nerves that was waiting for her touch. She was already wet and slid her fingers through the slickness, making circles around her clit. She was already starting to pant and when she looked back to Kylo, his dark eyes were staring at her intently as he stroked his cock. She grabbed the edge of the door jamb to hold herself up and she slid a finger inside of herself, mewling as she did so. She heard Kylo groan and his pace quickened as he watched her move in and out of herself through her leggings.

Kylo felt his balls clench as his orgasm hit him, his cum spurting in white ropes onto the floor. He groaned as his body shuddered with the last of the aftershocks, his eyes never leaving Rey, increasing the intensity as he watched her orgasm overtake her. She cried out as wave after wave overtook her body, leaving her shaking and wantonly panting. She softly smiled as she looked at Kylo, satisfied with their shared experience.

He walked over to her and brought her hand to his mouth, licking her lips to taste her. Rey felt another wave of pleasure course through her. “I wish we had more time,” he said. “I have to get back to work.” He kissed her passionately, his tongue seeking out hers.

“I’ll be ready for you,” she said, her hands gripping his hair. “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be,” he said between kisses.

“I’ll have dinner ready. Something you’ll really want to eat.”

He laughed and growled into her neck, “Remember, _this_ is what you left the Resistance for.”

She sighed, “Yes, yes it is. _I love you_.”

He put his hand on her chin and tipped her head back, “And I love you, Rey. You are my Light and my Dark and my reason for being. I will always love you. Now I must pull up my pants and go to work.”

She laughed and said, “Yes, you must, oh wise Supreme Leader.” She watched him dress and followed him to the front door. They kissed one last time before he put on his mask and he left. She then realized...there was a mess to clean up in the bathroom. She put in a call for a cleaning droid.

* * *

So I lied about the cleaning droid. HA!


End file.
